Field
The described technology generally relates to a low-resistance touch screen display device with integrated cathode electrode and touch electrode.
Description of the Related Technology
A touch screen display device is a device which can display a screen and simultaneously receives a user's command by recognizing touches on the screen by the user.
Since such a touch screen display device does not require a separate input device like a keyboard or mouse, it can be useful for portable and mobile applications.
Traditionally, a touch screen display device was manufactured by separately producing a display device and a touch sensor, separately, and then attaching the touch sensor to the display device.
For example, a method for implementing a touch sensor could be by a resistive overlay method, a photo sensing method, a capacitive overlay method, or the like. Recently, a capacitive overlay touch sensor with easy multi-touch detection and excellent accuracy has come into widespread use.